His Father's Son
by thelittlesnape
Summary: Another one-shot in which the young Sebastian Snape shows his true colors and surprises, not only his parents, but the entire Great Hall.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot that came to me just now! Hope you enjoy!**

When the Great Hall quieted, almost instantaneously, all the professors at the table looked up in curiosity. It was a rare occasion for the Great Hall to ever be quiet during dinnertime. The answer to their question of "What's going on" was almost immediately answered.

Clad in only a blue towel, still entirely dripping wet from his head to his toes, stood little Sebastian Snape. He was currently at the Ravenclaw table demanding someone tell him where his mommy and daddy were. He was too short to be able to see all the way up to the professor's table. The Slytherins were trying their hardest not to crack up with laughter at the little scowl on Sebastian's face that was perfectly reminiscent of the Potions Master's own, but they were failing quiet miserably.

It wasn't rare to see Sebastian around the school. He had just turned three and was quite the opinionated young lad. Like most little boys, he thought his father was the greatest man in the world and tried to emulate his every action. He often sat beside his father's desk at his own miniature desk during potions lessons. Severus would cast a protective charm around him and Sebastian knew well all of the rules for being allowed in the classroom, especially a laboratory. Sebastian even took to wearing his hair long like his father much to Hermione's exasperation. His first haircut had turned into a battle of not only the wits, but also the first instance of Sebastian's baby magic manifesting. He would walk alongside his father, holding onto his robes, as they explored the grounds together. Severus enjoyed taking Sebastian to the Quidditch matches and hearing his son shriek with joy whenever the students would fly by and wave at him before the match started during warmups.

He usually took his meals at the high table with them, but Sebastian was being punished for refusing to eat his lunch like a proper young Snape earlier today and starting a food fight in the great hall. A three-year-old, the son of the notoriously strict Severus Snape and brains of the Golden Trio Hermione Snape (nee Granger), had started a food fight in the great hall, because he didn't want to eat his bangers and mash. Thus, he was punished with staying in the family quarters for dinner tonight with their house elf Migsby.

Severus' eyes were wide with shock and Hermione's face was as red as the color of the house she was Head of. The wife and husband sat side by side and watched with horror and amusement as their quite naked son held his towel around himself and marched up to the table. Once he stood at the table, he puffed up his chest, and fixed them with his best glare. Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek from smiling, because he looked so much like his father. The rest of the professors had broken out into fits of laughter, but were slowly composing themselves as they waited for the young Snape to speak.

"Mummy… Daddy… I sorry for not eatin' my mash an' makin' big mess, but I wanna eat here! I a big boy! Big boys eat here!" He said, stamping his foot a little bit. Everybody had heard Sebastian's short little speech and in turn all looked at Severus and Hermione Snape to see what they would say. Severus looked at his wife and nodded when she clearly made her thoughts to him clear. Nobody was surprised by this since it was rumored the two constantly used a form of legilimency to communicate.

"Well, Sebastian, your behavior this afternoon was quite atrocious, but we respect your gall for coming to apologize and will allow you to join us. However, if you ever misbehave to such a magnitude ever again in the Great Hall your privilege of joining us shall be revoked. Is that understood, Sebastian?" Severus asked, raising the infamous eyebrow at his son.

"Yes, Daddy! I unnerstan'!" His smile beamed up at them and Severus carefully made his way down to his son and picked him up. He cast a nonverbal drying spell on his son, thankful that he'd gotten his hair, rather than his wife's uncontrollable bush of curls. Sebastian's hair had slight waves to it, but was overall straight like Severus'. He made sure that Sebastian's towel was secured around him as he set his son in his high chair in between his own seat and his wife's seat. Hermione had already begun to fill a plate for their son so he could eat.

A moment after all returned back to normal, Hermione glanced down at their son. "Seb, how did you get all the way up here and where is Migsby?" Their son just gave them a coy smile and shrugged, kicking his feet back and forth.

When the family returned to their quarters that evening, they would find a sleeping house elf sprawled on the couch. It would seem that Sebastian had convinced him to taste his drink for him, because he thought it tasted funny. In actuality, the little future Slytherin had spiked it with a sleep-inducing potion before making his way up to the Great Hall.

That had sent Hermione into hysterics about how Severus needed to get his son under control while she also lamented the fact that her baby was most likely a Slytherin. She'd be in denial before then, but this was just the icing on the cake.

Severus just took his son to get tucked in all the while smiling to himself that he had spawned a powerful and very clever little wizard.


End file.
